


Of Lies & Apologies

by Hitachiin_Riko



Category: Big Bang (Band), G-Dragon - Fandom, Kwon Jiyong - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitachiin_Riko/pseuds/Hitachiin_Riko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When all's said and done, will you still tell me you love me?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The 1st Track: At The Start

The 1st Track: At The Start   
The school bell rang; signalling it was time for our lunch break and the once empty hallways, became flooded by students pushing and shoving each other, wanting to secure the front spot of the queue.   
Our hardest decision that we had to make daily was what to eat for lunch: Kimchi Jjigae or Doenjang Jjigae.  
“Can you hurry up?”  
“Is it that difficult to choose?”  
“Oh my gosh, I’m starving…”  
The voices of the students queueing behind me echoed throughout the cafeteria.  
`  
The biggest lie we had ever told was on the days of exams or tests and we’d say…  
“I didn’t study for it…”  
“Neither did I.”  
“English Language? I thought we were tested for Mathematics!”  
Lies flittered through the classrooms as students denied having studied for the tests when they had indeed burned the midnight oil the previous nights.  
`  
The most luxurious thing to do was to go shopping at the school’s bookstore. Back then, that was our departmental store.  
“Hey, look at this eyeshadow palette, nice right?”  
“Eh! It’s 40 000won, can you afford it?”  
“Huh, really?! Put it back, put it back.”  
`  
Back then, our biggest dreams was to, hopefully one day, we’d be able to meet our idols but as students, our hands were tied; not enough cash, nor time…the only thing we had was our unlimited energy.  
…  
This is Bom, she’s a romanticist, constantly dreaming of her prince charming would look like but her ideal guy changes every few weeks. Lee Minho was her ex and now, Rain is her fiancé.  
As the teacher slammed both mine and Bom’s desks, we hurriedly packed away our picture cards and love letters as she demanded us to stand up.  
“I’m not even married yet,” she said as she picked up the picture of Rain on Bom’s desk, “how could you already have a husband?!”  
“Kim Jongkook… No matter, how many letters you write to him, he’ll never reply!” She said as she tore up the letter I wrote.  
“What the two of you are doing is shameless behaviour!”  
…  
This is Minzy, lively and cheerful but she tends to take her pranks a little too far.  
“Yah! Gong Minzy! Come back here, you bastard!” A male appeared from the classroom in front of us, his hands had somehow turned a shade of fluorescent pink.  
Minzy emerged from the classroom and slung her hands over our shoulders before dragging us away, “What’s up sis!”  
…  
Back in our teenage life, we were always doing some silly things apart from studying, and what I’m about to share with you is the silliest of all.  
There is always a boy like this in every girl’s life; the campus prince – Choi Seunghyun.  
He strolled through the bookshop’s entrance, and approached me from the back, his hands stretched out and… he picked the snack that was in front of me before disappearing with a smirk and a spoken word of ‘Thanks’ as I remained frozen in place but when I regained my senses again, I turned to see him strolling to the cashier.  
“6 000won please.” The store auntie spoke as he handed over the money.  
Yet, somehow, they’d always turn out to be basketball players, and the MVP at that.  
They would always turn out to be the secret crush for every female in the school.  
“Look! Seunghyun’s looking at me!”  
“No, I think he’s looking at me!”  
And thus, this were how cat fights usually started.  
But, we could giggle the entire day just because he glanced at us for a second.


	2. 2nd Track: Poisoned Letters

As Dara pulled out her books from underneath her table, a series of coloured letters fell out. Dara bent down to pick it up, but Chaelin, her best friend was faster. She picked up the letters and waved in the air before announcing, “Excuse me, can I trouble all students to stop helping those idiots send these love letters to our Dara, alright? Especially, this type of idiots who can mistake ‘Dream’ for ‘Destiny’.  
This kind of ordinary, simple life was turned upside down by that very letter.  
I reached underneath my desk to pull out my Korean Textbook, but imagine the surprise I felt when my hand brushed against a paper-like envelope, instead of the smooth covers of my files and textbooks.  
(To: Lee Yumi)  
I giggled quietly to myself before hurriedly tearing open the envelope and unfolded the letter but to my dismay;  
(This is a chain letter from South America, Missionary De Crowne. Now that the good luck has been bestowed upon you, send out 5 copies to your friends and the good luck shall be yours, otherwise, horrible consequences will await you. In 1979, Mr Bo from China did not take this letter seriously and threw it up and died from a car accident the very next day. In 1990, Mrs Hathaway from France burnt this letter and her spouse suffered from an incurable disease.  
… bankrupt… broken family…death…you have 3 days left, good luck!)  
The person I want to send this chain letter the most would be my brother, Lee Jimin.  
“Your brother advanced 3 places in this exams,” My mother boasted as we ate our dinner.  
“He scored the lowest score in the entire school the previous time. Besides, he spent 8 years on a 3 years programme.” I retorted.  
“How dare you talk back?! If only you could score half as good as our neighbour, Dara next door, how great that would be! You scored 30 out of 100, you even tried to alter it! With a different colour nonetheless! Your teacher used red, and you used pink?!” My father scolded.  
“How stupid!” My mother nagged.  
“My red pen ran out of ink…” I responded.  
“Then, couldn’t you borrow one from your teacher?” My mother exclaimed.  
“That’s right,” My brother agreed smugly as he accepted the two chicken drumsticks that my mother placed onto his rice bowl as my parents praised him for his actions.  
Many of us probably had the same thought – “Am I really my parents’ child?  
But, if this chain letter thing really worked, my brother’s family would be ruined and eventually will only drag me down. Therefore, I dismissed that idea.  
`  
And therefore, the first letter was sent to him.  
‘Class 305’  
“Lee Yumi,” My math teacher greeted.  
“Question 09, If the marbles are placed in the order, red, blue and green, what would be the colour of ball 101? It’s fine if you don’t know the answer,” he sighed miserably.  
“But, why did you draw these on the answer sheet?!” He shouted, as he flashed the answer sheet that I coloured in various shades of red, blue and green as my working for this question.  
“Don’t you dare dodge!” He scolded as he brought the wooden ruler upon my opened palm.  
In every school, there must be a psycho teacher like him, ‘Woo Pa Bon’. He is our mathematics teacher, as well as our biology teacher. We all called him ‘Woo Pabo (Stupid Woo)’  
As I slipped the letter into his plastic folder, Minzy would distract him.  
Before, he could bring the ruler down onto her palm, she flinched, yelled and turned away.  
“I haven’t even hit you, why are you screaming? Come back here! How dare you raise your voice louder than mine!”  
`  
Choi Seunghyun was rapping in the middle of the courtyard and a crowd settled beneath him to watch him perform, I hid behind a nearby tree and as he waved to me, until Dara dashed out front, as I awkwardly patted the tree before sighing dejectedly.  
And, the second letter was sent out to Park Sandara.  
And, it definitely wasn’t because I was jealous of her for her beauty or popularity or anything of its like. And, definitely not because she was able to capture his attention.  
It’s just simply because she lives next door!  
`  
A group of delinquents were playing behind the schoolyard, at the recycling corner, they were tossing things around, kicking up a blue trash bin and dumping the recycling bins onto the floor. Recycling duty was one thing that students dreaded the most, because it’s said that, you’d never return in one piece and if you did, your wallet certainly wouldn’t make it out alive. So, when I received the duty list, I immediately objected, but no one was willing to switch and therefore…here I was.  
Then I saw Choi Seunghyun striding into that area confidently, holding the plastic box in his hands tightly as he pushed through the crowd to empty the box into the recycling bin.  
He hadn’t said nor done anything, yet… “Oi. You, kick it back here.”  
A confident voice spoke over the noise when the blue trash bin landed near Seunghyun’s feet.  
When Seunghyun filled to respond, the confident male hopped down from the steel fence and twirled the bat in his fingers leisurely as he strolled towards Seunghyun.  
The thinner end of the bat tapped against Seunghyun’s chest, “Choi Seunghyun. I might’ve seen this disgusting name somewhere before.”  
Seunghyun slapped the bat away and glared at the male in front of him.  
Just like there was a ‘Prince’ in every school, there also definitely will be a ‘Boss’ in each school.  
Unlike the clean and quiet end where my classroom was located, the other end, was messy and as equally noisy. Fights where not even the strongest teachers dared to break up. The classroom was also ‘decorated’ in its own way, with wooden planks nailed against the windows, vandalism on the walls and chairs and tables, even the teachers’ equipment weren’t spared.  
Students were conducting their own chemical experiments in the classroom, playing with their phones and gaming devices, playing sports in the classroom.  
But, the teacher would never be able to take reign because of him – Kwon Jiyong. The last number of the last glass in 3rd Grade. He’s the boss who leads our school in turf wars with other schools and charge others protection fees!  
Rumour has it that he fights, runs away from home, sells drugs, murdered and committed arson just because someone poked him the wrong way.  
He’s so notorious that no school wants him, except for Hyunhae High School.  
“How dare you enter my territory without my permission?! Do you think you are of higher authority than me?!”  
“Hah, of course. Fuck, get them!” The other boss ordered.  
“How dare you! Kill them!” Kwon ordered as he swung his bat at the boss of the other school.  
But, he was even appointed as a ‘School Patrol Officer’.  
‘Littering’  
‘Eating while walking’  
‘Study too much’  
‘Eh, too matured body’  
And ever since, Hyunhae High has been trapped in the devil’s clutches.  
And so, the third letter was sent to the ‘Boss’; Kwon Jiyong.  
“Eh, stop it, Maknae!”  
“Stop what, hyung?”  
The Maknae line was teasing each other when Kwon turned over and made the gesture for a cigarette that left Daesung searching through his bag, before shaking his head. Kwon sighed as he turned to Seungri before he apologised. He flipped open his bag and pulled out the letter.  
(To: Kwon Jiyong)  
“Oh ho, it’s pink and has a fragrant scent.” Seungri mused as he snatched the envelope away from Kwon.  
“Love letter? Wow, aren’t you over the moon, boss?” Daesung smiled as he handed the envelope over.  
“Over what? Get lost.” Kwon shoved them playfully as the two giggled amongst themselves.  
He smiled to himself as he flipped open the letter.  
“I wonder who had the guts to write him a love letter.”  
“His face was red, red, dude!”  
“He must be soaring over the moon right now!”  
“Moon? Hah, over the whole universe, is more like it!”  
Seungri and Daesung mused as they walked ahead of Jiyong until… ‘HORN….BANG’  
“Boss!” The two raced back to the fallen male on the cold, hard concrete ground.  
`  
“Eh, Yumi, Bom, did you hear? Kwon Jiyong had a car accident yesterday.” Minzy spoke as she munched on her sweet bread.  
Upon hearing this, the container of Chocolates that Yumi was holding, toppled over and spilled across the ground. She began picking it up hurriedly until a shadow covered her and a chocolate landed underneath a person’s lifted foot that was wrapped in a cast.  
“Lee Yumi, oi, Lee Yumi.” Her friends whispered to her, persuading her to back away but the hardened glare that was pressed against the male’s face left her frozen still.  
“If I find out who cursed Boss, I’ll make sure to sever their arms and legs!” Seungri’s voice travelled across the bookshop.  
“Sorry, she has to meet with the teachers now.” Bom and Minzy hurriedly pulled her away, “Let’s go, Yumi. Oh my, why are you so heavy?”


	3. 3rd Track: Little Miss Confused

3rd Track: Little Miss Confused  
“Recently, there was a rumour that has been circulating around the school; saying that this year’s school anniversary would be cancelled due to the clashing of arranged school holidays. Allow me to clarify things once and for all, that the anniversary will take place as planned. There was no mention of school holidays this term, therefore I expect every one of you to turn up for the school’s anniversary.” The principal announced as the students broke up into small groups and whispers were heard throughout the hall.  
“Since, I am retiring from the Education Industry in the coming month, the school anniversary will be organised by the new principal, Mr Park Dongwook. Last but not least, students please remain in position, the school patrol is now conducting a surprise spot check.  
`  
Items were tossed out and names were being recorded as the three boys fooled around in the classrooms; Kwon was sitting on a chair, feet up against the table, throwing confiscated items into the bin that was located in the far corner of the classroom. Daesung was clapping for Kwon’s perfect aim while Seungri, who was admiring himself with a student’s mirror until he caught sight of something – a familiar sticker of KJK that was pasted to seal the envelope that had ‘cursed’ Kwon was decorated all over a student’s table. He discarded the mirror and hopped over to the student’s seat where he inspected the stickers closely before sliding his hand underneath the table to pull out the expected chain letters before he clicked his tongue before calling Kwon over.  
`  
Daesung suddenly hopped down from the roof top and Yumi braked her bike in surprise and backtracked when he approached her and Seungri arrived from the back before sitting on the back of her bike as Daesung leaned forward, “Miss Lee Yumi, right? Let’s talk.”  
‘DING’  
The sound of the elevator reaching its designated floor sounded and they shoved her out of the lift and dragged her by the hand leading her into the hallways.  
“Wait, where are we going?”  
“Just follow us. And, shut it.”  
As Daesung held onto her, Seungri knocked the door twice before swinging open to throw her into the room where Kwon was at.  
“No, I don’t want to!” she resisted but to no avail.  
“Hyung, enjoy~” Seungri left.  
When she lifted her face up, a series of items decorated the marble stoned table, beer cans, cigarette packets, photos of Seunghyun and the dreaded chain letter that she had sent out. And at the end, rested the feet of Kwon who cracked his knuckles the moment her eyes fell upon him.   
She hurriedly gathered herself together, before dashing towards the door and tried to open it but to her surprise, it was either locked or the two boys were guarding the door.  
“In 1979, Mr Bo from China did not take this letter seriously and threw it up and died from a car accident the very next day.” Jiyong read out before he let out a scoff as he dropped the letter onto the couch before throwing the glass of liquor he was holding at her feet. She dodged it with a scream.  
“So, it was you!” He screamed as he smashed a fist directly next to her head as she let out a scream.  
“Whose films do you like?” He asked.  
“Huh?”  
“Who?” He yelled, his veins popping out.  
“Le-lee Soohyuk.” She stuttered out.  
“Which film did you like best?”  
“The b-bo-boy from Ipanema.”  
“How many ‘boy’s?”  
“One.”  
“Your birthday?”  
“October 28.” She looked up at him.  
“Very good, at least you’re honest.” He started, “So what do you have against me?!” He yelled.  
And she turned back to the wall once more, “None. None! Um, erm, I think you’re tall, handsome and cute. If I look closely, you even look like G-DRAGON from BIGBANG!”  
“I know you sent that letter to me, because of him?” He pulled a picture of Choi out of his pocket before flicking it away.  
He leaned in closer, his hand nearing the side of her face and she turned away in shock, “We can’t!”  
“Can’t what? I can’t change the film?” His finger pressed on the blue button against the wall that was placed beside her.  
“Does the customer want to change the film?” The door opened.  
“Yes, change it to the b-bo-boy from Ipanema.” Jiyong smirked as he glanced at her confused face.  
“Sure, please hold.”  
After the staff exited the room, Kwon glanced at her before grinning, “Let’s be friends, shall we?”  
Upon seeing her confused, he explained, “You’ve already done your self-introduction, didn’t you?”


	4. 4th Track: Decisions & Choices

4th Track: Decisions & Choices  
In Kwon Jiyong’s dictionary, friend means unconditional devotion which is also an equivalent to slavery; which means finishing up his and his friends schoolwork, buying food for him and covering for him whenever he needed it – which was practically most of the time.  
In order to protect Choi Seunghyun, I could only listen to Kwon Jiyong, whenever I refused to do something, he’d use Seunghyun to blackmail me into it.  
“Good Morning Auntie, I’d like to order 1 serving of Japchae, exclude the carrots and onions. Separate the noodles from the sesame oil and 1 serving of Daktoritang, none spicy and extra serving of chicken. And for lunch today, 1 bowl of Bimbimbap, place the raw egg in a separate bowl and exclude the bean sprouts and an additional dollop of gochujang, thank you.”  
The auntie sighed in response and the pencil she held in her hand snapped into half.  
“If there was no carrots in the Japchae, why are there carrots in the Daktoritang?! Buy it again, properly this time you hear me?” Kwon slapped his chopsticks hard against the table.  
`  
The bell rang signalling that lunch break would end in 5 minutes and Yumi hurriedly dashed down the staircases only to arrive at an empty foyer.   
Didn’t Kwon said his class had a MT for Biology Class? Why was it empty? Where was he?  
“Here.” He emerged from behind a tree.  
I thought you forgot your textbook for your Biology MT, where’s the rest?” She questioned.  
“Idiot. MT? Who needs textbooks for an MT?” He scoffed, snatching the book from her hands and hitting it lightly on her head before slipping it into his school bag.   
“Hurry up, the movie starts in an hour’s time.” He grinned as he slung his school bag around her.  
“Eh, the bell rung already, I’m going back to class.” She announced before turning around to dash off only for him to pull her back by the bag’s strap.  
“Then who’ll buy food for me? Who’ll throw away my trash? Who’ll fan for me?” He snarled.  
“Ah, I can’t climb the wall. So, I really can’t.” She apologised and shoved his own bag into his hands.  
But, just as she turned away, his hands wrapped her into a headlock, “Wishing for death?”  
“No, ah, wait, what if the teacher finds out? I’ve never skipped class before.”  
“If you’ve never skipped class in your uniform before, you’ll regret it when you grow up. Got it?”   
He pushed her against the wall, lifting her up and told her to climb the wall as he groaned from her weight, “Hurry up. You’re so heavy.”  
`  
They’ve arrived at the skating ring and he rode freely across the ring while she struggled with balancing.  
“Hurry up and skate, don’t goof off.” He growled when he found her standing in one spot and grasping onto the railings.  
“Can I go back to class now?”  
“Attach yourself to the back of the line.” He smirked and headed of straight after.  
She held on tightly as the skating line increased in speed and for the finale, he let go of the line and they all followed suit, while she, having not anticipated this from having her eyes shut tight all this while, was flung towards the railings where she crashed and fell.  
“Oh my, are you alright? You didn’t break anything, did you?” Kwon approached her with a concerned look.  
“I’m fine.” She blushed.  
“Then go get Bungeoppang for me!” A mischievous grin overtook the once concerned look as he let out a boisterous laugh and skated off.  
She let out a huff and screamed his name loudly in anger and frustration.  
`  
Just as she received the Bungeoppang, a group of gangsters approached the skating rink with bats and batons.  
“Kwon Jiyong!” The leader of the gang marched forward, swinging his bat at Jiyong who dodged it with ease.  
“How dare you touch my girl?!”  
“What’s wrong?” The girl screamed at the guy.  
“Holding hands when skating?”  
“Then, how can you do it without holding hands?” The girl threw a tantrum and stormed off in anger.  
“Finish him!”  
A fight broke out and it was 15 against 3, hardly a fair fight for Jiyong’s side but what could you do?  
After several minutes of struggling and fighting, a bat smacked Jiyong across the head when he was caught offguard and he lost his senses for a few moments before standing up and swinging his bat at the enemy. And, with his sudden burst of strength, he sent the other boss flying across the rink, leaving the wall to break his flight.   
“Kwon Jiyong! If I didn’t have final exams this afternoon, I’ll never let you get away with it!” He swore.  
“Go, return to school!”  
No Distinction for Class in Teaching  
“Student Lee. I know you’re innocent. If you told me what happened that day at the skating rink, I’ll let you off.” The principal said.  
“Actually, that day I-” She was cut off by the sound of Seungri’s coughing.  
Daesung whipped out a photo of Seunghyun and Jiyong took it from his hands, only to rip it into half.”  
“Actually, that day I don’t remember anything that happened when where and why!” She forced out.  
“Okay, you skipped class to go to indecent place. This is a minor demerit. You’re punished to 2 hours of cleaning up to pool for a week. Off you go!” The principal announced.  
She let out a dejected sigh, “Yes, Mr. Kang.”  
As she exited the principal’s office, she caught sight of Seunghyun coming her way and immediately turned to cover her face.  
“Lee Yumi!” Minzy exclaimed as they rushed towards their friend, catching Seunghyun’s attention from the back.   
“Why were you in the office with Kwon?” Bom shouted and Yumi immediately made a desperate ‘silence’ gesture towards the two.  
“Shush, for what?” Bom questioned.  
“We can’t, what?” Bom continued.  
“Oh! Guessing game! How fun~ How many words?””  
Yumi pointed behind her, “Choi Seunghyun!” Minzy said.  
“Choi Seunghyun cannot what?”  
She made another gesture as Seunghyun stood a few metres behind them, cocking his head to the side, he’d heard his name.  
“Oh~ See. Choi Seunghyun see…Your face? You?” They continued blindly.  
“Oh! We cannot let Seunghyun see you!” The two guessed at the same time. And the three hi-fived each other until… “Lee Yumi?” Seunghyun called out.  
The three of them froze as he approached them.  
“I didn’t know you could skate, I love roller skating too. If you’re free next week, perhaps we can go together?” He smiled.  
She blushed and gave him a silly grin as he turned away, Minzy dashed up to her, hugging her tightly, “Seunghyun knows you name!”   
“And even asked you out!” Bom continued.  
“Praised by him, it feels too amazing!” She clapped her hands.  
`  
[AT THE SWIMMING POOL]  
“I told my mom.”  
She heard Dara’s voice as she cleaned the pool.  
“Did she give her approval?”  
Seunghyun’s voice added in and she paused in her actions before moving closer to where the conversation seemed to fleet into.  
“Yes, but what if we’re found out by the rest? This isn’t encouraged by the public.” Dara’s concerned voice sounded more clearly as she appeared from the doorway with Seunghyun soon joining her.  
“Don’t worry. I am the father. I’ll take responsibility.”   
She gasped in shock as she heard the words that were uttered from his mouth.   
“I’m glad you’re here.” Dara smiled.  
“Don’t worry, let’s go back to class. The others will suspect where we were.”  
As the two exited the male’s changing room, they discovered the net which Yumi had left behind.  
But, where was she?


End file.
